narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naruto2
If you are here to right a weapon entry don't cuz it is over Cyberweasle Made the best weapons. Hello and Welcome to this wonderful place. 5 Tailed Gobi 01:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Your welcome. Ya Ya I know how. Whats the problem your having?5 Tailed Gobi 02:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well I'm trying to make some also villiages I dont get what your asking just yet5 Tailed Gobi 02:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well I'm trying to make jutsus,charcters and villiages to have fun but I cant cuz i dont know how. Oh ok I got you, Well type the Name of the thing you making in the Search bar over to the left under the naruto picture and there will be an option to make the page in red writting. Then when you click that you can use the help box to make a sweet page but its all for fun and none are perfect. 5 Tailed Gobi 02:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Man your the best Aww why thank you I wanna see what you make and we can become good friends fast 5 Tailed Gobi 02:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) YA that will be great Ok then :) If you want help on how to make characters you can look at mine and my friends for help (Jake Ryun Uchiha)5 Tailed Gobi 02:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for everything Hey I made a chracter Named Roy Dorogan and 2 jutsus and a country.Type In Roy Dorogan to see them Yo! Welcome to da Naruto Fanon! Im admin Minkai, nice to meet 'cha. here is some advice: First off, reply to people on THEIR talk pages. So when you reply to this, reply on my talk page, kay? After you write something in the tak, put four tildes (~) to put your signature. Last, your land of Dragons. There is already an existing article called Dorakuzan, the home to all dragons. If you would like you can put your dragons and summoners here, or I could do it for you. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Um.. hate to burst your bubble... but the Land of Dragons already exists. sorry dude. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Um, reply or change this please. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The page name? Know where the 'edit' is ona page? Well, near that, there should be a 'move' button. You click on it, writ the new name, and there! New name for your page! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Also, when you are done puting something on somebody's user talk, just put four squiggglies (four of ~) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Weapons! You can make a semi-automatic gun that one of you're character can use with is chakra! Young Piece 14:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yes! Yes is Eustass Young good! Yung Wun 17:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The reply of your reply! Yes because ids style is like heavy metal and hell! Yung Wun 17:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Cool! Cool and I like all you creations! Yung Wun 17:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It sounds fun It sounds cool. Ahatake Kurosaki and Akiko Kurosaki would like to join--Darknesslover5000 18:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Can I !? I am a kind of fan of One Piece and can I put The Eleven Supernovas of One Piece and attack a village! Link: The Eleven Suppernovas Please go see! Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Yung Wun 19:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Did You First did you see the The Eleven Supernovas on One Piece Wiki? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Yung Wun 19:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) So you did see The Eleven Supernovas at One Piece Wiki! Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Yung Wun 19:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) So witch character you like the most? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! And after you reply I will chose a location! Yung Wun 19:32, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The Location! The Location is Magumagakure! The village hidden in the magma is a village that I will make soon! Yung Wun 19:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Well Well the village gonna have allot of gold! And I am think about who is gonna be with Eustass Young when I have my ideas and all ninja's that is gonna with Eustass Young I will sent you a message on you're user talk page! Yung Wun 19:49, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ok! Ok I will! Yung Wun 19:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ok If you want I can put Anthony Uchiha or an other ninja that I will make if you ask me! Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 22:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) You Sorry for the slow reply! You can put the name! Young Piece 05:11, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Weapon Contest I have my first entry for your weapon contest: Maiden Savior Expect some more weapon entries coming up. --Cyberweasel89 17:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Second Entry I made the second entry for your weapon contest: Dual Clawshots Expect at least one more entry, but I might be able to think of more than that. You'll find I'm pretty good with thinking up creative uses for unusual weapons. I think the next one will be a massive ball and chain. And if you have any suggestions for a specific type of weapon you'll like to see one of your characters wield, I'd be happy to brainstorm on it. Consider me at your service. --Cyberweasel89 17:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ... She's hot and a cool character a double package. BTW What are the Alpha Akatuski uniforms like?--Darknesslover5000 19:33, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok cool! Young Piece 20:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Third Entry I finished the third entry for your weapons contest: Demolitioner I've got another one coming, so I'll tell you when it's ready. --Cyberweasel89 00:29, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Fourth Entry I finished the fourth entry for your weapons contest: Chain of Command I'll try to think of more. I'll tell ya when they're done if I make 'em. Oh, and I'm happy that the Maiden Savior got accepted. Though it must be hard for Emile to wield it with those huge knockers of her's. I mean, I used to be a really fast runner until I started developing and had to stop. But are you sure about the Dual Clawshots? I admit they aren't really that combat-oriented, but they can be useful when used creatively. --Cyberweasel89 01:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Fifth Entry I managed to work out another entry: Ripper But I think I'm spent now. Too much brainstorming in a single day. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 01:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) The village I'm going to make is called Kuragakure (the village which hides in Darkness), which leads to my question. Does it have to have a tailed BEAST sealed inside or can it be a weapon of mass destruction?--Darknesslover5000 15:42, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you and i dont believe we've met, im Seireitou *bows* --Seireitou 03:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC) well..... ^_^' well, i do admit that i make really overpowered characters that could be trimmed down but nayway..... if you want, you can check my Delta Akatsuki page for help or guidelines or anything --Seireitou 03:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well... I like their work, and I didn't want to leave them behind, is all. They could still come here of course. Naturally, the move isn't happening anyway... --Mewshuji 04:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Why? ... I just don't like sharing my ideas with people who yell at me for not liking their ideas. --Mewshuji 05:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Took me a while t'understand what you wrote... sorry... Anyway, I don't call other characters sucky... OR gross. >_> I said I don't like the character Sereitou, that's all! o_O Oh, and instating a rule that says real characters only is a lot different from asking people to not make superstrong jutsu.--Mewshuji 05:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good Ta me! ^___^b --Mewshuji 05:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Alpha Akatsuki Sorry, but I don't think Kogone Uchiha neither want's or is strong enough to join. He's currently at a normal Chunin level., but will it willprobably rise some day. Sorry. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 10:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ok oh and BTW The villages I created the Kurogakure is not to be a target of Alpha Akatsuki. It's Ahatake and Akiko parent's village of origin--Darknesslover5000 15:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) maybe not sure, but i think they are, they never started it --Seireitou 01:17, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Weapons Matt: Leon: Ah Ah, no, i found the pic for Anbu100-san, i didnt use it for anything else --Seireitou 00:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC) No No, just replace them please --Seireitou 00:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Cool I like them, the second one is pretty hot ^^ --Seireitou 02:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE: I have a question... Pictures have to be appropriate for children, of course. Also, they cannot be copyrighted material. However, screen shots from copyrighted materials such as video games or movies are allowed under fair use. Make sure you give the image the proper licensing with the drop down box that should appear when uploading images. --Lavi I am Dubtiger (talk) 01:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Profanities should be kept to a minimum. Racial slurs are an absolute no-no. --Lavi I am Dubtiger (talk) 01:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) NEW REQRUIT I wanna know if Lynterria Kurosaki who recently joined Team kurosaki can join the Alpha Akatasuki?--Darknesslover5000 15:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) thanks Oh BTW Alpha Akatasuki can raid Kurogakure now. It has a sepcial sealed sword that has enough power when unsealed to destroy a Village.--Darknesslover5000 01:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) if u do decide to attack Kurogakure let Ahatake Akiko and Lynterria help since their clan is there--Darknesslover5000 02:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) hi buddy can i please keep the revan pic. please--Davidstory19 21:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) heya Hey long time no talk you seem to be doing well for yourself!! I saw your stuff and man you are good! 5 Tailed Gobi 04:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) hey there, Im narutouzumaki123-call me uzu- and ive seen your characters and techniques and well... try fixing them or read the manual of style or something. NarutoUzumaki123 09:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I? Can I help out with your Psi page? Cause just looking at the first few bits I can see a ton of things that could be improved. Look at Bakuto Harī for an example of a really good page that I had nothing to do with, lol. Good Luck, whatever you do! Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 02:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Articles Remind me of when I first showed up here, lol. I'm surprised that most of them haven't been nuked by the mods yet, mine nearly were. I'm also surprised no one has flamed you for them yet (though this may count, IDK), because people totally flamed me. Almost unfair, IMO, but hey, each situation is different. Ok, so, here is a blog of mine where I asked for help: HELP ME!, see if that helps you with your pages, it helped me with mine. Now, for the pages that have little/no info on them (The 5th Dorokage., for example) you need to put some real solid info there or else mods will delete the page. A bunch of question marks isn't gonna cut it. Some (or most) of your articles are way overpowered (Enternal Ultimate Master Shgukugan?!), you will need to either delete those are make them way weaker, otherwise no one will ever take you or the abilities/character seriously. Trust me, I know this stuff, I've had my own experiences with overpowered creations getting flamed/ignored or even nuked by a mod (not this wiki, thank god). Look at the Guide to Godmodding to help you with that part. Now, as for the Cannon aspect of your articles, IDK what the wiki rules are on that, but I'm sure they have some. Check out the Policy section, I'm pretty sure that covers everything you need to know rule wise. BTW, Cannon is when you change to factual parts of the Naruto World (Village of Candy, for example), like my "Everwinter Highlands" which were totally nuked. Now, there is a Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style for new users to look at, I recommend you check it out, it will help you understand the standards of this wiki. Add DETAIL! You have a great imagination, but if all you ever do it put the names of things, well, that just won't work all to well. Explain how the jutsu work, what the character is like, their past, stuff like that. Check out Bakuto Harī to see what I mean. Your Jet page is a good example of something needing detail. It has 1 paragraph for "life detail" which I'm assuming is the same as past. Expand on that! Make his past worth reading, make the whole page worth reading! Your articles have a good foundation, and you have great potential (lol, I sound like a Jedi or something), but there is vast room for improvement. I'm not trying to upset you or make you angry or dis your fictions, I'm trying to help you make them better on your own, so that you don't need others help with them. I wish you the best of luck, and hope that this helps. And remember, don't be afraid to ask for help, the worst that can happen is that you end up back where you started. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 05:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deletions One was sage mode's eye and another was a mangekyou sharingan..... the third looked like another canon eye image.... Using canon images for fanon items isnt aloud.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, since Dojutsu are rare in the canon and are overly spammed n the fanon please dont make one, while not against the rules Im getting alil peeved about seeing an ass load of Dojutsu on this sight, a cool kekkei genkai doesnt have to be a dojutsu......--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC)